


Across the Street

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: There is a safehouse in central London with perfect view on an interesting building across the street. And Natasha has a night vision camera set up.





	Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write them, but I ship these boys like crazy.

A weak cry woke up all the inhabitants of the safehouse in central London.  
"Calm down, guys. Just the veteran across the street" Natasha re-aimed the nightvision camera.  
Clint squinted at the dim screen.  
"He's shouting in Pashtu" she explained calmly. "Been like this all week. Wait a moment now..."  
A small lamp illuminated a window one floor below and a slim, tall shadow of a man holding a violin started moving behind the curtains.

John Watson fell asleep again.


End file.
